Angels
each one led by a King-Angel of the Cherubim Alpha Battalion. The Limbo realm of Purgatory is also guarded by Keeper Angels who look over the souls of the borderlands until they are dismissed to retire to the next level of the afterlife. War in Heaven For eons the Angels had all but willingly followed their creator's will, but one day one of their own, Lucifer, decided to rebel against his brethren and take the throne of The Presence for himself, a rebellion that failed and was since then forever banished from Heaven by the Archangel Michael. The Angels that were in Lucifer's side and fell from grace alongside him went to be known as Demons, inhabitants of the place of torment that became Hell, a realm ruled by the rebel Lucifer himself when he took a different name. Asmodel's Rebellion, Second War in Heaven A million years latter the Lord Harrier of the Bull Host, Asmodel, and his followers would try to succeed were the previous insurgent failed, a revolt that was dented by the self-exiled Guardian Angel Zauriel of the Eagle Host alongside his new allies of the Justice League. Defeated, Asmodel allied himself with the new King of Hell Neron in his second attempt against Heaven, an attempt that was all but futile since once they entered the celestial kingdom to battle the Heavenly soldiers, The Presence himself took action and stripped the rebel of his might and banished him to the pit alongside Neron and his Demons. Mageddon When the universe was in siege of the primordial annihilator, Zauriel returned to Heaven in order to plead the Hosts to aid him in his battle for humanity, a plead that was successful in uniting the Angels in Earth's most desperate hour. Hierarchy The Heaven Hierarchy seems different from traditional , since the archangel Michael has power level similar to Spectre, one of the most powerful beings in the Universe. *Above all: Presence (the Creator) *Spirits (aspects of God): Eclipso (wrath) (formerly), Radiant (mercy), Spectre (vengeance) *Archangels: Michael, Gabriel, Metatron and others; *Pax Dei: **Bull Host: Asmodel (Formerly), others; **Human Host: unknown **Eagle Host: Zauriel, others; **Lion Host: unknown *Unknown caste: Araquel, Tali | Habitat = Heaven has been described as a higher order of reality that possesses more of everything, a plane that only spirits can bear to exist in. Zauriel claims that Heaven is a realm were time flows differently. | Gravity = | Atmosphere = | Population = The Angels are counted in legions. | Powers = * : All Angels are capable of winged flight. ** * * * * * : Angels of the Bull Host have displayed the ability to fire beams from their hands and eyes. * : Angels of the Eagle Host can release sound waves that disrupt frequencies. King-Angel Asmodel can unleash a subsonic attack that destroys all matter. * : Various Angels have demonstrated the ability to manipulate the flow of time. * ** * * | Abilities = * : The Angels have trained in and battled for Heaven since the dawn of creation. * : Being from a higher plane of existence, Angels have performed feats that can only be described as magical in nature. The ashes of an Angel's wing can bind a Heavenly soul to anything, such was the method used by Etrigan to bind Asmodel's soul to the Spectre. | AvgStrength = Superior than humans'. | Weaknesses = None | GovernmentType = Monarch | TechnologyLevel = High | CulturalTraits = Even though Angels have access to highly advanced technology, their weapons of choice tend to be swords, spears and bows with arrows. | Representatives = * List of Angels | Notes = * | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Wings Category:Angels Category:1976 Race Debuts Category:Arrowverse Category:Alien Physiology